This invention relates to an automatic speed control system for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved arrangement for facilitating the release of the automatic speed control.
The use of automatic speed control devices, commonly called cruise controls, has been widely accepted with automobiles. Such devices employ an automatically controlled driving member for positioning the throttle of the engine so as to maintain a preset speed. The drive member may be deactuated in a number of ways so as to permit the vehicle to be returned to manual control. Normally such things as brake or clutch pedal operated switches or manually operated switches are employed so as to facilitate deactivation of the automatic speed control.
Many of the advantages of automatic speed control devices can also be realized in conjunction with motorcycles. In fact, in some instances, an automatic speed control has even more advantages with a motorcycle than with an automobile. However, the motorcycle throttle control is normally operated by a rotatably supported handgrip and the rider normally maintains his hand on the handgrip even when operating under speed control modes. It is desirable if the speed control can be deactivated by rotating the accelerator grip in a throttle closing condition. However, with the types of automatic speed controls used in automobiles, this is not possible. Where such a deactivation device is employed, it should not adversely affect the normal operation of the accelerator handgrip. That is, the normal "feel" of the accelerator control should be maintained.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved automatic speed control device for a motorcycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automatic speed control device for a motorcycle that facilitates deactivation by the operator controlled throttle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for coupling the driving member of the automatic speed control device to the throttle mechanism so as to not interfere with the normal manual operator control and so as to permit deactivation when the manual operator control is moved in a closing direction.